Luis Guzmán
Luis Guzmán (born August 28, 1956) is a Puerto Rican-born American actor, who is known for his character work. For much of his Guzmán's career, he has played character roles largely as sidekicks, thugs, or policemen. He is a favorite of director Steven Soderbergh, who cast him in Out of Sight, The Limey, and Traffic, and Paul Thomas Anderson, who cast him in Boogie Nights, Magnolia and Punch-Drunk Love. He also voiced Ricardo Diaz in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He recently starred in the HBO original series How to Make It in America. Filmography *''Short Eyes'' (1977) as Unknown *''Variety'' (1983) as Jose *''Heartbeat'' (1987) as Gang Member #2 *''No Picnic'' (1987) as Arroyo *''*batteries not included'' (1987) (uncredited) *''Crocodile Dundee 2'' (1988) as Jose *''Rooftops'' (1989) as Martinez *''Family Business'' (1989) as Julio Torres *''Q&A'' (1990) as Detective Valentin *''The Hard Way'' (1991) as Det. Benny Poole, NYPD *''McBain'' (1991) as Papo *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (1992) as Gomez *''Innocent Blood'' (1992) as Morales *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) as Pachanga *''Guilty as Sin'' (1993) as Detective Martinez *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) as Chango *''Stonewall'' (1995) as Vito *''The Substitute'' (1996) as Rem *''Boogie Nights'' (1997) as Maurice TT Rodriguez *''Out of Sight'' (1998) as Chino *''Snake Eyes'' (1998) as Cyrus *''The Limey'' (1999) as Eduardo Roel *''The Bone Collector'' (1999) as Eddie Ortiz *''Magnolia'' (1999) as Luis *''Traffic'' (2000) as Ray Castro *''Cash Money Millionaires' Undisputed music video (2002) as Prisoner *Double Whammy'' (2001) as Juan Benitez *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (2002) as Ricardo Díaz *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) as Jacopo *''The Salton Sea'' (2002) as Quincy *''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) as Lance *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) as Felix Laranga *''Welcome to Collinwood'' (2002) as Cosimo *''Anger Management'' (2003) as Lou *''Confidence'' (2003) as Officer Omar Manzano *''Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd'' (2003) as Ray *''Runaway Jury'' (2003) as Jerry Hernandez (uncredited) *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) as Bald Man *''Carlito's Way: Rise to Power'' (2005) as Nacho *''Waiting...(2005) as Raddimus *Dreamer'' (2005) as Balon *''Fast Food Nation'' (2006) as Benny *''School for Scoundrels'' (2006) as Sergeant Moorehead *''Hard Luck'' (2006) as Million Dollar Mendez *''War'' (2007) as Benny *''Cleaner'' (2007) as Detective Wallace *''Maldeamores'' (2007) as Ismael *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) as Chucho (voice) *''Nothing Like the Holidays'' (2008) as Johnny *''Yes Man'' (2008) as Jumper *''He's Just Not That into You'' (2009) as Javier (uncredited) *''Fighting'' (2009) as Martinez *''Still Waiting...'' (2009) as Raddimus *''The Taking of Pelham 123'' (2009) as Ramos *''Old Dogs'' (2009) as Nick (uncredited) *''The Caller'' (2010) as George *''Arthur'' (2011) as Bitterman *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) as Gabato, a tour guide on the island of Palau *''Last Stand'' (2013) TBA Television series *''Community'' (2011) – Episode titled "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux". as a somewhat fictionalized version of himself, who is the most notable alumnus of Greendale Community College *''How to Make It in America'' (2010-2011) as Rene Calderon[[|8]] *''John from Cincinnati'' (2007) as Ramon Gaviota *''Oz'' (1997/2003) as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *''Miami Vice'' – Episode titled "Prodigal Son," where he played a thug *''seaQuest DSV'' (1994) – Episode titled "The Good Death," where he played General Guzmano *''Law & Order'' – Played a Honduran line cook accused of burning down a social club *''NYPD Blue'' – Played Officer Martinez' father *''Frasier'' – Episode titled "Enemy at the Gate" as George the parking garage attendant. *''House of Buggin'' is a short-lived Latino-themed sketch comedy television show, which aired in 1995, starring John Leguizamo and Luis Guzmán. It was aired on the FOX Network, but removed from broadcasting schedules before the completion of the first season. *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1993) – Episode "Son of a Gun", where he played Lorenzo Molera, the neighbor of Detective Stanley Bolander. Category:Actors